


Zebstrika's Preparation

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Horses, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Elesa helps prep her male Zebstrika for another battle.





	Zebstrika's Preparation

“Come on, Zebstrika. You can release it all over my face, if you want.”

Elesa wore a grin on her face as she coached her Pokemon. Zebstrika looked down at his trainer, who sat on her knees under his waist with his long, throbbing, erect penis in her right hand. Elesa’s grip pumped back and forth on the massive length, leaning her head in close to give it long, teasing licks with her warm, wet tongue. Zebstrika let out a loud neigh, getting pleasure from his owner’s touch.

“Zebstrika, we have a challenger coming soon and I need to make sure you won’t have any distractions. Please cum on my face.” Elesa said. “We don’t have much longer.”

Zebstrika’s mane started to crackle with electricity. His penis, some of which now in Elesa’s mouth, was throbbing violently from the amazing sensation he was receiving. A familiar scent was traveling through the air; Elesa’s juices. From past experience, Zebstrika knew that his trainer was pleasuring herself during this, an act that she had started to do rather often.

Elesa’s head slowly pulled away, her lips causing a ‘pop!’ sound when they left the tip of the horse’s member. Grasping it with her right hand once again, Elesa started to furiously pump, feeling it throb in her hand: Zebstrika was close to orgasm, and judging from how hard he was, it was going to be quite a large amount.

“That’s it, Zebstrika. Let it out for me, please.” Elesa encouraged, her hand continuing to pump back and forth. “I promise that if you do this for me now, we’ll have sex after the battle. Will that be okay?”

Zebstrika didn’t need a bribe, but in Elesa’s mind, that worked; at her words, Zebstrika finally reached climax. The Pokemon’s entire body surged with electricity, giving Elesa a brief shock as Zebstrika’s cum started to plaster her face, covering most of it as the remainder dripped onto the floor. Elesa licked her lips, crawling out from under the horse Pokemon and slowly gaining her balance, stroking Zebstrika’s neck.

“Good boy, Zebstrika. Are you ready for our battle?” Elesa asked. Zebstrika nodded.

“Elesa, your challenger has arrived.” One of Elesa’s gym apprentices entered the room. She was a girl with short, red hair and brown eyes. Her attire was the same as Elesa’s, in an attempt to cosplay as the head trainer. She blushed at the sight of Elesa’s cum-covered face, but didn’t turn away; the girls who trained at the gym were all used to it. “I’ll bring you a towel, if you’d like.”

“That’s okay, I don’t need one.” Elesa replied. “I know you don’t want to actually get me one, either. Am I right?” The girl’s blushed cheeks turned even redder when she slowly nodded. Elesa smirked. “Come here, then.”

The short-haired girl approached her, her eyes full of lust as her gaze met Elesa’s. She felt a shiver run down her spine when a mischievous grin crossed Elesa’s lips.

“Come on, I’m pressed for time.” Elesa said. “You know what you want to do.” Elesa licked her lips once more, gathering cum that had run down her face. She opened her mouth, slightly sticking out her tongue to show the trainer.

Without a word, the trainer grabbed Elesa and pulled her down, pressing her lips to hers. Their tongues danced, Elesa’s passing some of Zebstrika’s cum into her apprentice’s mouth. This was something the two shared quite often; it wasn’t just one girl, to be honest, it was every girl who trained under Elesa. When not battling challenging trainers, the girls were either tending to their own Pokemon or having sex with Elesa’s Zebstrika. The horse Pokemon had quite a strong libido, and required multiple releases during the day if he was going to be able to battle.

“May I have more?” The girl asked when their kiss was broken. “Zebstrika’s cum tastes different today.”

“Oh, it does? It must be that new berry diet that Nurse Joy suggested.” Elesa replied. “But yes, go ahead.” Elesa said with a nod. “Just don’t take long, please.” Elesa ran her right index finger down her face, gathering more of Zebstrika’s cum. She chuckled as she held it out, watching the younger trainer’s lips surround her fingertip and eagerly suck it clean. “I hate to disappoint you, but I am going to need that towel.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll go get one for you.” Elesa placed a hand on the trainer’s shoulder, shaking her head.

“No, that’s okay, I can find one myself. Zebstrika, come here!” Elesa called out, the two women watching her Pokemon approach. Zebstrika nuzzled his snout against Elesa’s open palm.

“Aren’t you going to need him soon?” The trainer asked.

“I won’t be using Zebstrika until I reach my last Pokemon.” Elesa said. She turned to her Pokemon, who was looking at her with determined eyes. “Zebstrika, I want you to keep her company until it’s your turn. Would you like her to suck you off in the meantime?”

Zebstrika nodded, letting out a snort of air. The red-haired trainer hugged Elesa, smiling at her.

“Thank you for trusting me. I promise I’ll take care of him.” She said. Elesa nodded.

“I have no doubt.” Elesa replied. “Just be sure that you don’t get in too over your head.” Elesa turned to walk off, heading for the entrance to the gym arena. She stopped, remembering one last thing. “Also, you—” she paused at the sight of Zebstrika mounting his new caretaker, already sliding his massive erection inside of her.

As Elesa headed into the arena, she heard one last loud moan coming from behind her. She knew that no matter how long this battle took, Zebstrika would be well-prepared.


End file.
